Polymeric electrolytic cells comprise polymeric film composition electrodes and separator membranes. In particular, rechargeable lithium battery cells comprise an intermediate separator element containing an electrolyte solution through which lithium ions from a source electrode material move between cell electrodes during the charge/discharge cycles of the cell. In such cells an ion source electrode is a lithium compound or other material capable of intercalating lithium ions. An electrode separator membrane comprises a polymeric matrix made ionically conductive by the incorporation of an organic solution of a dissociable lithium salt which provides ionic mobility. Strong, flexible polymeric electrolytic cell separator membrane materials retain electrolyte lithium salt solutions and remain functional over temperatures ranging well below room temperature. These electrolyte membranes are used either in the usual manner as separator elements with mechanically assembled battery cell components, or in composite battery cells constructed of successively coated layers of electrode and electrolyte compositions.
A typical laminated battery cell structure 10 is depicted in FIG. 1. It comprises a negative electrode side 12, a positive electrode side 14, and an electrolyte/separator 16 therebetween. Negative electrode side 12 includes current collector 18, and positive electrode side 14 includes current collector 22. A copper collector foil 18, preferably in the form of an open mesh grid, upon which is laid a negative electrode membrane 20 comprising an intercalation material such as carbon or graphite or low-voltage lithium insertion compound, dispersed in a polymeric binder matrix. An electrolyte separator film 16 membrane of plasticized copolymer is positioned upon the electrode element and is covered with a positive electrode membrane 24 comprising a composition of a finely divided lithium intercalation compound in a polymeric binder matrix. An aluminum collector foil or grid 22 completes the assembly. Protective bagging material 40 covers the cell and prevents infiltration of air and moisture.
In another embodiment, a multicell battery configuration as per FIG. 2 is prepared with copper current collector 51, negative electrode 53, electrolyte/separator 55, positive electrode 57, and aluminum current collector 59. Tabs 52 and 58 of the current collector elements form respective terminals for the battery structure.
In each of these implementations, cell components are subject to undesirable degradation. The consequence of such degradation is evidenced by evolution of gaseous and acidic materials. Yet, the mechanism of such degradation is not understood, and, therefore, a remedy has not been found.